


6/45

by sweetelegy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, Unrequited Love, it’s not a love triangle but a straight line though nothing straight coming out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetelegy/pseuds/sweetelegy
Summary: The smoke scratched his pupil. But Soobin was still in front of him. Crystal clear. And Yeonjun knew every inch of the younger’s face like he knew the back of his own hand. Air was just something he needed to breathe. But Soobin, he was the whole essence of his existence, everything all Yeonjun needed to live.“Kiss me,” Soobin slurred, “Kiss me, Jun-Hyung.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	6/45

**Author's Note:**

> *6/45 is a lottery

Choi Soobin loved Choi Yeonjun with every part of his well-being; the most awesome best friend _ever._

There was nothing which Soobin was more grateful for as he worked at this company other than a blue haired guy named Choi Yeonjun who was loyal to be his partner-in-crime in any situation, no matter what happened, he was always ready. 

(The 6 almost 7 digits USD per month salary was actually the best feature, but Yeonjun deserved a shoutout once in a while)

Starting from silly ruffles out of the office when he just needed an hour or two of coffee at Yeouido Park, running away from so many boring meetings he had to present. Soobin just needed to call him and plead, _‘Yeonjun-Hyung, come accompany me, now, please.’_ The cheapest guy in the world didn’t even ask where or what to do, because he knew where and what Soobin wanted most of the time. 

At midnight, when Soobin couldn’t sleep and he needed a friend to enjoy a glass of sleepy delivery wine, he would dial the older’s number, and there would be a chime from his apartment door 30 minutes later, informing him that the older had arrived. _‘What the hell, Bin? I’m tired of this in the middle of the night call.’_ Yeonjun would scold him with an apparent scowl on his face for 15 minutes at most, but he would still come anyway the next time Soobin did it again.

Even better, sometimes Yeonjun brought the wine himself, and they hung out together on the balcony of the younger’s apartment, talking, until drowsiness came, until Soobin had to kick him out of his apartment even though Yeonjun had begged to just let him stay the night, throwing some dirty tricks, _‘Too drunk, it’s dangerous for me to drive,’_ and Soobin would call a driver for him, and Yeonjun suddenly sobered up, fast enough to snatch the younger’s phone before he even pressed the number, took his car key from where he left at the coffee table, and go.

Yeonjun’s most champion role? If Soobin was the hidden illegitimate son of the president of South Korea, Yeonjun was the Secret Service who was putting his lifeline to save him from every possible danger.

Like this.

Soobin would be in a club or in a restaurant, with a woman whom he was asked to meet that night. Whenever he felt sleepy, bored, sick, or even wanted to throw up on his date of the night, he usually excused himself to the toilet to speed dial Yeonjun.

On most nights, he just had to hold on for an hour before Yeonjun would finally show up at the club or restaurant and play their ten minute skit.

“What are you doing here? I just went abroad for a week and you’re already swaying like this! You're my husband!” shouted Yeonjun, when Soobin tried to escape from an official’s daughter whose arrogant and pretentious behavior made him want to throw up at her. 

This scene, of course, could only be used when they were in a noisy club, and the screams were heard only by them so he wouldn’t become a crowd spectator either. That was embarrassing no matter what, he had punched Yeonjun twice after that, but he figured the older actually enjoyed that little fun when Yeonjun had almost kneeled laughing at the lobby, “Did you see her face, Bin?”

If the plan was to meet in a rather classy restaurant, let’s say some places around Gangnam with aerial view of city lights pollution while staring at the ant-like commoners who got stuck in traffic jam at the road under, Yeonjun usually walked up to their table, smiled, then whispered in a voice which the date – their victim – could still hear, “Honey, I know this is the sixth time you’ve cheated on me, but I still have the patience to take it one more time. So before I sign my will, we must go home now.” The poor woman usually just sat around, bewildered, as Soobin got up and followed the older to step out of that swanky overpriced small portion eating place. 

It was cruel, they know, but it didn’t really matter. Because this subtle method had always been successful. Most of them had this homophobic tendency that would leave him alone abruptly knowing him not leaning to their preference without any more trial. 

However worse, some special cases, he would get a call right after, from the said higher level who put him in a difficult situation where he couldn’t outright decline the blind date offer, “Choi Soobin-ssi, you should tell me you swing that way. I know a guy–” He would end the call after saying the reception was bad in a stuttered manner like he had lost the signal. A very _very_ bad act, because even a 4 years old kid knew there was no such place in Seoul. 

So you know what came to his mind at this moment when Soobin was sitting opposite Yeonjun at some seafood restaurant somewhere in Tokyo? This trip sucked. Big time. Because Taehyun wasn’t here. And because of all the devilish voices in his head, it made him suffer even more with the gloating feeling knowing that this trip was originally planned so he would stop thinking about Taehyun, for two days, and his mind still had the audacity to reel him wandering back to the source of his heartbreak. 

But at least Yeonjun was here. This best friend of his was here.

Soobin looked at the blue haired guy in front of him who just put three spoonfuls of rice into his mouth. His cheeks were stuffed, puffy like a chipmunk saving the meal for later. He shook his head. “You know what, Hyung? If you don't try to blow your charm too much, you're actually really adorable,” said Soobin, smiling at him.

Yeonjun widened his eyes, immediate shock striking every inch of his body. And he was almost 6 feet tall, that was so many inches which resulted in a long gap reaction. The spoon fell out of his grip, creating a loud clinking sound when it hit the marble floor. _What did he say?_ Yeonjun almost went to kneel to the ground to thank God – if there was any to begin with it wasn’t like he believed it exist but he just wanted to thank someone _something_ – because Yeonjun’s hand almost falling off his body after all day (all life) being the younger’s servant was eventually paid off. _He says I’m adorable!_ Yeonjun cheered mentally.

But then Soobin continued after asking for another spoon to the waiter, “Unfortunately, I already know that you are a _dick_ virtuoso.” He laughed. And Yeonjun thought they were back to square one again. _Shit._

After swallowing all his pride, and maybe also knocking his head to multiple surfaces he could find to slap some sense so he would start burying his feelings before it even bloomed more dangerously – it always successfully failed – so here he was now. 

Three hours later, before his eyes, the most beautiful human he had ever seen, in a black leather pants and blue sheer top they just bought this morning. _I look good in blue, right? – You look good in everything._ Laughing out loud and rocking casually to the thumping music, rocking this club. Even in his head, in his ears, there was only the sound of Dean singing Half Moon sweetly as the background music every time his eyes caught Soobin’s every movement. 

_Love, love the stars  
Love, love the moon  
Nothing comes even close  
To half of you  
If only I had just half of you  
If only _

Yeonjun shook his head and tore his gaze away from the dance floor back to the bar. He decided he needed a martini. Shaken, not stirred. 

“One apple martini, dry. One margarita. One shot midori illusions.”

Soobin was very well aware that he was only two drinks away from being totally wasted, _and burning this club._ He also knew that each drop of this fermented liquid that had been created since the Stone Age was not a decontaminant, fumigant, disinfectant, or a giant eraser that could get rid of all these shadows and head problems. 

And Taehyun once said – _oh great, see?_ He was back again. All this alcohol was intoxicating every cell of his wasted brain. In the midst of the music, hundreds of people, the stuffy air of perfume mixed with sweat, cigarette smoke and alcohol, Shinichi Osawa, Ken Ishii, and John Digweed competing on who could slap his eardrums the hardest, he shouldn't even be able to hear the sound in his own head. 

But he still did anyway, and his brain started telling him stories about Taehyun, about that one night a year and six months ago.

Sometimes Soobin felt like he was really gifted with a photographic memory because he still could remember the details of that one dawn even until now. It would be beneficial if he was at least a surgeon so he could use it to memorize every part of the human body and all those textbook notes. Pardon his arrogance, but what did this gift give him instead? _Fucking_ misery. 

If he was just a stupid guy who couldn't even remember what kind of South Korea’s former president Park Geun-Hye was, whether Bong Joon-Ho was a man or a woman, or what BTS stood for both in Korean and English, maybe this would be much easier.

“I think I'm in love, Gyu.” Soobin told Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu, of course, sarcastically said, “Who is it this time? Lucas again? You didn't call me so early in New York just to say you just finished binge watching Kim Seokjin’s new drama, right?”

“Fuck you.” Soobin cursed. “Hear me out first.”

“Soobin-Hyung, what else can I say after last week you suddenly called me so early in the morning after one night with that bastard Lucas? 3 months you managed to get away from him and suddenly one night you – how did you say it – went wrong?” Beomgyu grunted on the phone.

“This is Taehyun, Gyu.”

The line went silent for a moment. “You are crazy, don't you think? You don't have to pick up that asshole playboy’s call – wait, _who_?” 

“Taehyun.”

“Taehyun as in your best friend Taehyun?”

Taehyun. His best friend Kang Taehyun. The one who, around nine hours before eleven o'clock in the morning, was picking him and Yeonjun up who were so drunk at the bar that they couldn't drive themselves. One night of their wine-wine solution got too far because he was trying to erase his stupidity from reconnecting with Lucas.

All the shadows about the night were just dots of sand like a TV with no broadcast after the sixth glass of vodka martini. What Soobin remembered clearly up to this point was, when he woke up in his bed at five in the morning, with his head staggering and ears buzzing as if there were hundreds of construction workers drilling at the same time, it was Taehyun. Sitting on the sofa in the living room of his apartment. Alone. Smiling at Soobin when he saw him standing there staring at him.

“Hey, are you feeling better, Hyung?” Taehyun said at that time. 

“You’re still here?” Soobin asked.

“Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone here like this.” He stood up.

“It’s okay, Taehyun-ah.” Soobin tried to walk towards him, but the room seemed to spin.

Taehyun caught his body swiftly even though Soobin had a larger body. “Are you okay, Hyung?”

“Really dizzy.”

“Okay, let's sit down first.” The younger brought Soobin to the sofa and laid him there.

He closed his eyes until he smelled a cocoa like scent two or three minutes later. Taehyun sat on the edge of the sofa, handed him a mug. “Hot chocolate, Hyung?”

“Thanks.”

His best friend was waiting for him to sip his hot chocolate slowly. 

“Was it really bad last night?” 

Taehyun shrugged, grinning. 

“I messed up something, maybe?”

“Nope.”

“Throwing up? Did I throw up on you?” Soobin looked at him with widened eyes in panic and embarrassment when Taehyun laughed. “I threw up, right? Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Hyung. It's not on my shirt. I managed to get you to the toilet before you hit the jackpot.”

“I’m so embarrassed. Really. I’m so sorry you have to witness all this.” Soobin stared at him and felt his cheeks flush. 

“It’s entertainment, Hyung, for me.” Soobin laughed after hearing Taehyun also laughed.

Taehyun kept talking to him at dawn until the sun started appearing in between the crack of the curtain over the apartment window. 

They talked. About Soobin’s stupidity with Yeonjun and Kai when they were still stranded in the middle of nowhere after scoring a huge deal at Glasgow. About the World Cup in Russia. About their high school. About his pretentious boss. About Kim Seokjin. About the movie Inception they both didn’t understand. About the best ice cream place in Seoul. _That’s all the same Baskin Robbins_ – _no they’re not._ About the other movie from The Conjuring Universe – The Nun, which was nothing scary at all for Soobin and that was so much coming from him because everyone knew Soobin was a _fucking_ scaredy-cat. About magic.

His photographic memory was scaring the hell out of Soobin, that he could remember them talking about anything except the cause why he was so drunk that night. 

When it was finally time for Taehyun to go back because he had an appointment with a vet for his cat _Hobak_ later at 8 am, he asked if Soobin was okay, got up, and walked toward the door. He spoke words that Soobin would never forget until then. 

Taehyun stopped at the door, standing on his tip-toes, reaching his arm to touch Soobin’s head gently, and smiled. “Soobin-Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Next time you really need to eat ice cream, for whatever reason, in the morning, crack of dawn, evening, midnight, whenever it is, just tell me, yeah? I’m ready to accompany you.”

Soobin was speechless. Just as he was silent right at this second, in the midst of the early night frenetic excitement at one of the famous bars in Shibuya. Because finally Soobin knew why he loved the younger so much like a mad man. 

That morning in Seoul a year and half ago, Taehyun could have left him in his apartment himself, just like he took Yeonjun back to his apartment. Him and his self-righteous wisdom could have lectured Soobin that morning about how devastating his behavior was.

But he didn't. Instead, Taehyun remembered their little conversation in the office parking basement right before midnight after a long topsy-turvy meeting, three months earlier, when he saw him fiddling with the hem of his winter coat, and said, “I need to eat a gallon of ice cream tonight, Taehyun-ah, otherwise I would explode from the work stress.” 

People used to believe that alcoholic drinks were _aqua vitae._ The water of life. However, with the fourth glass of Ginza Mary he just sipped in his hand this second, Soobin wished he could kill Taehyun from his head. _Two years was enough._ It was enough. 

“Oh, shit,” Soobin slurred as Mary Ginza started kicking like crazy.

“Slow down, Bin,” shouted Yeonjun trying to beat Womb’s silence tonight, watching the younger gulp down until the last drop.

Soobin just smiled and pulled him from the bar. “Dance with me.” He fluttered his eyes. “If you want.”

And Yeonjun was stupid, fool, idiot, crazy, call him whatever. For Soobin, he could never say no.

Maybe Yeonjun was already too far from sober. Maybe he already got deafened by the beat of the drums, synthesizer, the thunder of music that echoed in his ears. Maybe Soobin had succeeded in making him lose his sanity. Right now, when the younger pressed his body towards him, hugged him, and leaned his head on his shoulder, Yeonjun just wished he really was some hopeless romantic singer so he could sing sickeningly sweet love songs in Soobin’s ears. And Yeonjun also wished this moment would never end. 

Why were there always so many people who wanted to audition for American Idol? Wasn’t it kind of stupid? Lining up with thousands of other people, one minute singing in front of the same judges all the time who didn’t have the courtesy not to laugh at their voice. To take the risk of being trampled on their pride in front of a worldwide audience just for what? The golden ticket? A cheap yellow sheet paper that marked it passed to the next selection stage in Hollywood? 

Soobin _was_ definitely drunk. 

Thinking of American Idol amidst Womb this way. And now guess what the demons inside his head just said to him. That he was an auditionee. And Taehyun was that yellow colored paper. That Soobin was an audition participant with a recording contract that had been shuffled into his hands, but he refused the offer for the sake of this stupid audition. Recording contracts — all the men in his life — that he ignored. For a piece of golden ticket that was Taehyun.

What was he doing to his life?

Soobin was crying. He still hugged Yeonjun, but his movements no longer followed the music. Yeonjun just felt his body shake, like sobbing. He didn’t know what to do.

“Hyung, wait, I have to go to the toilet.” Soobin released Yeonjun’s hug and left, before the older saw his eyes begin to turn red. Leaving his best friend who was now definitely dazed. He just needed to be alone in the toilet, ten minutes top, to stop these stupid tears. And then he would come back, and get himself so drunk, and wasted, that he wouldn’t even remember what he was doing.

There he was. Soobin just got back from the toilet, smiling at him. His face was still fresh without any evidence of crying. Was Yeonjun only imagining things? Was he so drunk that he felt Soobin sobbing in his arms?

“Hey, are you okay?” Yeonjun grabbed his arm and half screamed into his ear, overcoming the loud noise.

“I’m okay,” Soobin shouted back. “Hyung. Let’s hit the bar!” Soobin took his hand again. 

Crazy, the two of them would really get too drunk if this kept dragging on. But who cares? Neither of them was driving.

“What do you want, Bin?” 

“Your choice.” Soobin didn’t care. He was just gonna get himself so drunk and wasted so he wouldn’t remember anything.

Misbah Khan once said, _“Loving someone is like getting addicted to alcohol; you don’t start consuming it because you want to, but because you need to. Once you begin, it’s tough to stop, and by the time you stop, you aren’t the same as before.”_ Soobin grunted. If he could still remember who Misbah Khan was, then he was _not_ that drunk. 

“This fucking tequila is awesome!” He cheered. 

Yeonjun was barely strong enough. Soobin, he was insane, he was really insane. Yeonjun’s head was starting to feel light, floating, and Soobin looked like the most beautiful angel that came down from heaven just for him. They laughed, then stopped, and laughed, then stopped, and laughed again, and his heartbeat started to follow the beat of the music.

Fifth glass. Fifth glass and Soobin was still in front of him. He was flying. Two days in Tokyo, just Soobin and him. 

The smoke scratched his pupil. But Soobin was still in front of him. Crystal clear. And Yeonjun knew every inch of the younger’s face like he knew the back of his own hand. Air was just something he needed to breathe. But Soobin, he was the whole essence of his existence, everything all Yeonjun needed to live. 

“Kiss me,” Soobin slurred, “Kiss me, Jun-Hyung.”

 _Shit._ Was this even real? The two words Yeonjun had been waiting for since Soobin laughed out loud in the elevator four years ago on the first day of their job. 

His laughter was loose, his lips parted. And the second he looked at him, those two brown eyes. His lips. And Yeonjun’s hand was now stroking his cheek. And the only words that came out of his lips were, “Are you sure?”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Jun.” 

Air was just something Yeonjun needed to breathe. But he just found out how it was like to live this second, amidst this smoke and noise, when he finally kissed the most beautiful lips of the man he loved. So this was how it felt. This was how it felt to love and own him. And air was the softness of their breath.

Yeonjun felt his body become alive. Heavy breathing. Lightheadedness. He really couldn’t think straight with the way Soobin was laying down under him, chanting his name over and over again. 

“Yeonjun-Hyung,” his breath hitched, “Please.”

Yeonjun was taking it slow. He didn’t rush things. Basking in every inch of his skin, kissing it tenderly, like Soobin was made of a fragile porcelain that would break if he held it too rough. He paused for a moment, and whispered, “What do you want, Baby?”

Soobin closed his eyes, fingers digging at the back of his shoulder. “G-good,” he stuttered, moaning when Yeonjun licked the shell of his ear, “I-I want to feel good.”

Whimpers and moans were pouring inside their shared hotel room as Soobin started bucking his hips forward, rocking and rolling, frantically searching for friction. And Yeonjun caught him eagerly.

When he finally slid in, Soobin had cried out. Tears were streaming down his face. Yeonjun stopped his movement to pepper kisses and whisper sweet nothings so Soobin would relax, then continued when he felt a squeeze on his arm and a nod of approval from the younger.

Soobin’s nails were raking up and down his back as Yeonjun rocked in and out of him at a deliberate pace. Slowly, then became faster second by second. His teeth were sucking roughly at the skin on his shoulder, his chest, his hips, his thighs, that they knew it was gonna leave some marks.

Soobin was calling out his name in between gasps, and Yeonjun silenced him by kissing his lips passionately. They moved in sync, chasing to their high. Together.

It was ten in the morning and people were still lining up for breakfast at the restaurant buffet. And all Yeonjun had in mind was Soobin, the love of his life Soobin, whom earlier when he woke up was still sound asleep in his arms. _Damn._ It still felt surreal. He still couldn’t believe what happened last night was real, and not just one of his lucid dreams. He was still having trouble digesting that finally Soobin belonged to him, in his arms.

This was crazy. He just hoped that last night they were more sober so they could remember second by second he proved his love for Soobin. Those words were cheesy, he knew. He woke up and kissed the younger’s forehead earlier, and left him sleeping to buy his favorite breakfast. Toast and ice cream. 

“Hey, Babe, are you awake?” Yeonjun’s smile immediately grew when he returned to the hotel room with Soobin sitting on the bed, already back wearing his leather pants and sheer top from last night. “I brought breakfast for you, Bin, your favorite.”

“What were we doing last night, Hyung?” His voice was cold, and Yeonjun just realized he wasn't smiling at all. 

His gaze faltered. “Bin, what’s wrong?”

“What were we doing last night, Hyung?” Soobin repeated his question again. This time while standing up and walking closer to him.

“Soobin…” _Shit._ His voice was too hoarse. Like there was a lump caught on his throat.

Yeonjun looked at the other’s neck as Soobin put his hand on it, hiding the skin where Yeonjun had visibly marked, like it was a horrible bizarre. Then it clicked, Soobin didn’t remember.

“Soobin, last night we…” He trailed off. 

He was confused about how to explain. How drunk Soobin was that he couldn’t remember the time Soobin looked him in the eye, asked Yeonjun to kiss him, and everything they did after that?

Yeonjun wanted to hug Soobin, but he couldn’t move, as if his feet were planted to the carpeted floor under him. He saw Soobin’s tears drop in a silent slow motion. And he felt his heart drop at the same time. 

“Soobin, I’m so sorry.” Yeonjun muttered softly in a staggered breath.

He wished he could reach out and wipe the younger’s tears. Wish he could take them back to last night, when Soobin looked at him and asked for that kiss. And after kissing him for those fifteen seconds or so, he promised he’d pull his lips, look at him and hold back all his desire for him. Yeonjun wanted to. He really did, anything so Soobin wouldn’t cry. But they didn’t have that choice now, didn’t they?

What made Yeonjun sick to his stomach was not the blows Soobin hit him, but his eyes. His favorite two dark brown eyes, which were currently staring at the wall behind him — like he tried so hard to avoid looking through Yeonjun’s eyes — in full of hatred. Not the same look in his eyes from seven hours ago, which Yeonjun still clearly remembered no matter how drunk he was, looking at him like Yeonjun was the guy he might love.

It was silent. All left was just the sound of the air conditioner whirling in the background.

Yeonjun wondered what was in Soobin’s mind now? That he was an asshole? That Soobin was just one of those men Yeonjun slept with once in a while? For Soobin, he might have dropped at the same level of hell as Lucas who had hurt him. 

But what Soobin didn’t know was Yeonjun, his best friend, who had been in love with him ever since he appeared in that elevator on the first day of their job orientation four years ago, in a khaki pants and white button down shirt, ever since he laughed at his dirty jokes that he shared in between breaks, ever since he trusted him with all his secret – _fuck_ including his crush towards that damned Kang Taehyun from marketing, since those stupid nights of insomnia with one or two glasses of wine. 

“I love you, Soobin.” There, he said it in the open. He realized too late that it wasn’t the proper time to confess, _hell,_ it might even be the worst. But he didn’t know what to say anymore, and most importantly he didn’t want Soobin to think that this was just some casual shit Yeonjun tried to pull to have some _fun._

“Let’s just act like this never happened.” Soobin declared. Yeonjun wanted to argue, because how could he act like this never happened? “I don’t wanna see your face now, Hyung.”

“But, Soobin…” 

“Hyung, please. If you really love me just like what you said,” It was the first time Soobin finally looked right at him ever since Yeonjun got back to their room, but it wasn’t a pleasant one. It wasn’t what Yeonjun wanted. It was sorrow, regret, pain. “Please, get out, now.” Soobin said with the sternest voice Yeonjun ever heard of him. 

So Yeonjun left. He left and walked along Shibuya, bought a cigarette at the closest minimarket he met, sat on the side of the road and started smoking again. His first cigarette since quitting two years ago when Soobin had said _‘Stop smoking or I won’t spend time with you anymore.’_ Finishing a pack full of oral cancer before heading back to their shared hotel room.

Once he was back again, Soobin wasn’t there anymore. His bed was clean, the suitcase was gone. Every trace of him there had been erased. 

Yeonjun was half dead trying to contact him on his Japanese phone number, iMessage, KakaoTalk, anything. But you know for yourself how hard it was to find someone who didn’t want to be found.

So he laid down, trying to catch his breath, feeling the only trace of Soobin that hadn’t been erased — his fragrance from the perfume that Yeonjun bought for him last month — which remnants still stuck to the pillow. Yeonjun knew this scene looked like some cliché video clip of cheap songs, but he didn’t care. All and all, just bring along those cringe bands to accompany his grief. His last seven hours in Tokyo until his scheduled flight.

The worst of everything was, Soobin didn’t completely forget what happened last night. Yes, Soobin was dead drunk, but there was still at least enough consciousness he had left when he looked at Yeonjun on the dance floor, and he saw the older’s gaze, the gaze he wanted to see when he looked at Taehyun’s eyes; longing, loving.

And for a second, he wanted to be selfish. He asked Yeonjun to kiss him, and the older complied. Then one second of selfishness turned to two, three, four, and more as he already lost his anchor to Yeonjun’s warmth.

While dragging his suitcase to the check in counter, bit by bit memories from last night started playing like a film strip in the back of his mind. Showing one scene to another in a chronological order. 

And he absolutely remembered how Yeonjun had worshipped him with much earnest that he wanted to throw up right now because of how overwhelming it was, how Soobin wished it could happen in some other scenarios when his heart was not in a tumbling mess over a red haired guy named Kang Taehyun who didn’t even acknowledge his existence.

And he got even more frustrated when he thought about how he treated Yeonjun as shit as how Taehyun did to him. Taehyun wasn’t a shitty person per se, but his judgement was clouded in the first place because he wanted reciprocation. That for the first time in his life, his feelings were being set aside really hurt like a bitch. Soobin hoped Yeonjun wouldn’t think he was a shitty person too.

Yeonjun was, everything. And if Soobin could be even more selfish than he already was, he wished that the circumstances were different. That maybe Yeonjun was Taehyun, or that Soobin could see Yeonjun in a way that the older hoped to, so all this complicated thing would never occur. Everything would be different. Soobin would be ecstatic. And he wouldn’t lose a best friend of four years.

Soobin was wrong, Yeonjun was wrong, they _both_ were wrong. But at least Yeonjun didn’t hide behind his drunkenness and owned up to his mistake, unlike him. Soobin’s walk to the boarding gate felt so much like a walk of shame.

“Hey, handsome.”

These two words were Yeonjun’s obligatory greeting to Soobin every morning in the office parking basement, after tapping his car glass and Soobin would lower the window and smile at him. 

“Shut it. Where's my breakfast, Hyung?” He would ask without beating the bush.

Yeonjun would sometimes question, “Aren't you happy being called handsome?”

“Stating the obvious won’t give you any brownie point.” Soobin would click his tongue. “Can I have my breakfast now, please?” His smile was wide, his dimples were illegal, and his hand was stretched out to him like a kid.

And Yeonjun? He could only smile back and hand him a plastic bowl filled with his favorite bibimbap. “Eat it, Babe, so you’ll get taller.”

He usually laughed. “Don’t you need it more then?” And _of course,_ the teasing. 

This was a little ritual that Yeonjun and Soobin did every morning, the only reason why Yeonjun was willing to get up early at 5 am to queue for bibimbap at a roadside vendor near Yeouido Park, meet him in the parking basement at 8 am sharp. Then they would sit in the younger’s car, having breakfast together while chatting about everything, _except_ to talk about Taehyun. Yeonjun was smart enough to flow the conversation avoiding the said topic.

It wasn’t that he hated Taehyun at all, he was his best friend too before anything, but thirty minutes every morning before the office clock was the only time Yeonjun could act like Soobin belonged to him, so Taehyun, his idol in the afterlife, please burn in hell. Yes, even if people see the piousness of Taehyun and how lecherous Yeonjun was, there was him who would burn scavenging for mercy at the bottom of hell.

It had always been Yeonjun’s favorite part of the day. He knew only losers who said that the happiest time of their life was just sitting together eating in the car early in the morning everyday. But when you lived in a stagnant 9 to 5 life, you didn’t really have anything to look forward to. 

Who even looked forward to miss an elevator by a millisecond so you had to wait for another one to arrive making you one minute late that you lost your monthly bonus, or the bastard vending machine at the hallway in front of break room that wouldn’t give you the drink you wanted after you tapped your e-money, or that stuck up general manager that didn’t actually work screaming at you just because they could, or five hours long meeting without any conclusion but passive aggressiveness from each division because nobody wanted to take the blame of why some project failed. Yeah, he only had that thirty minutes in the car eating breakfast with Soobin every morning to ground his sanity.

It started two years ago. Yeonjun was eating the bibimbap on his table when Soobin suddenly appeared behind the tinted glass door. “Are you eating breakfast? What is that? It looks good.”

Yeonjun looked up from his bowl. “What are you doing on my floor?”

“There is a meeting with the marketing division,” he replied, then casually held the older’s hand to bring the chopstick with some rice and egg towards him. “I want to try, Hyung.” said Soobin while opening his mouth so Yeonjun could feed him. So he did.

Soobin smiled, that _damned_ one zillion dollar smile with dimples as cherries on top. “This is tasty.” He clapped his hand once. “Can you also buy one more portion for me every time you buy it?”

Yeonjun nodded lightly. “Sure.”

Then out of nowhere, Soobin leaned down to kiss the top of his head briefly, and smiled. “Thank you, Hyung, Good luck for today. Bye,” and immediately walked away to the office meeting room, leaving Yeonjun with heartbeats faster than one hundred miles per hour.

“Like usual, Yeonjun-ssi?” said the middle aged lady behind the counter this morning. 

This Monday morning was a month after the last time Yeonjun saw Soobin in the office parking basement — two months after their trip to Tokyo — he was walking straight out of his car without even sparing a glance at him, the same parking basement that used to be the witness of Yeonjun’s affection for him every morning. It seemed like the younger tried so hard to arrive at the office earlier to avoid him. _Shit,_ Yeonjun cursed under his breath. Somebody just shoot him now please.

“Takeaway or dine in?” asked the lady again. 

“Just one portion and I’ll eat here.” He ignored the questioning glance that she threw to him. Everyone knew.

Yeonjun sat on the wooden bench. Hopefully the smell of cigarettes and alcohol mixed with perfume that stuck to his body as a result of the routine he called _‘murdering Soobin from his mind’_ didn’t bother other buyers who were also eating at this place. He knew he really looked like a whole fucking loser with eyebags and hangover in a fucking monday morning. And he was a loser anyway. He already lost Soobin.

In one season of Friends, Joey, who had been good friends with Rachel for a long time and even lived in the same apartment because Rachel had to move out after her apartment and Phoebe caught fire, he suddenly realized that he loved Rachel more than just a friend. 

There was one scene when Rachel was watching a horror movie alone in their apartment, Joey came home and Rachel asked him to sit with her on the sofa, then hugged him because the movie was too scary. Rachel shouted, _“Oh my God, how can you watch this? Aren’t you scared?”_ while burying her head in Joey’s arms, and Yeonjun remembered Joey saying softly, _“Terrified.”_ From his face, everyone could tell that what Joey was afraid of wasn’t the scene from the movie, but how he should deal with his feelings for Rachel, which was most likely to be unrequited and would ruin their friendship.

Ironically, with him and Soobin, Yeonjun was never too afraid that his feelings for the other would be unrequited. It was actually sad, pathetic, but he had long accepted the fact that this thing that he had for Soobin was not mutual. But now that everything was clean and clear that _indeed_ Soobin didn’t want to have anything to do with him, it fucking stinged. 

“What is happening between you and Soobin-Hyung?”

Yeonjun wanted to scoff and punch Taehyun sometimes. How could he stand in front of the rooftop deck railing, asking a bomb question so nonchalantly like that when he was kind of the root of their problems? Did he want Yeonjun to push him off the edge?

“Ask Soobin.” Yeonjun breathed out the smoke towards the younger. He knew Taehyun hated anything about cigarettes, he just wanted to be an actual asshole sometimes.

Taehyun leaned back and waved off to disperse the smoke. “He won’t tell.”

“Then I won’t.”

Taehyun looked up from his phone and put it back in his pocket. “Would you appreciate it if I said I planned the four of us to have lunch together right now?”

“Kai is back from the Bangkok branch already?” He interjected, avoiding the question.

“Hyung…”

Yeonjun sighed while massaging his temple. “I don’t know, Taehyun-ah. Ask Soobin.”

“Was it his fault?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What makes you think that?”

“So it was yours?”

Yeonjun was really considering pushing Taehyun off the edge if he wouldn’t shut up. The glass wall railing was only one meter high. But he didn’t wanna get arrested with a headline _‘A Heartbroken Man Pushed His Best Friend from the Rooftop of Yeouido Office Tower Out of Jealousy’_ on every newspaper, that was one of a hell outrageous shit. So he took another long drag that he knew it would burn his lungs instead. 

Taehyun turned his body when he heard Kai calling out their name. Yeonjun followed and stretched his right arm with the cigarette away when the younger went for a hug. 

Then Soobin came, standing awkwardly behind Kai. As he stepped aside, he saw Soobin looking at his right hand and he realized it. He tried to smile but the other didn’t give any response but a scrunch of his tiny button nose. Then his eyes faltered. Yeonjun’s brain – which had not been in its right mind for sometimes – translated it as, _‘Just die of lung cancer or coughing up smoke so I don't have to deal with you anymore.’_

So Yeonjun stepped back. “I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later.”

“Are we seriously going to McDonald’s?” Soobin said when Taehyun turned the car into the IFC Mall parking lot. 

“Seriously.” Taehyun deadpanned. “Why?”

“No, I just thought you would want to eat at a real restaurant because we’re really late for lunch.” 

“Uh, precisely because I was really hungry even before Mr. Han decided lunch time was the perfect time to hold an emergency meeting and snatched Kai, so I need something fast.”

While Taehyun was gravely enjoying the simple BigMac in front of him like a child delighted by his parents’ permission to eat fast food once a month, some of the remaining sanity that was still left in Soobin’s brain was used to refrain from staring at him lovingly. 

“Do you know why I like this type of food, Hyung? Like McD, KFC, Burger King, and all,” said Taehyun suddenly. “Because it has a definite taste. Every time you order food like this, it's already the standard, you won't be disappointed. You always get what you expect.” He took a big bite of the burger. “It’s different from when you eat at a similar type of restaurant, I don't know, La Yeon, or Ryunique, or Pierre Gagnaire. Your expectations are already high when you read the menu and see the prices, but sometimes when the food comes it doesn't suit your taste. You understand what I mean?”

Soobin nodded. “So your paycheck has run out.” He joked.

Taehyun laughed. That beautiful melody. “Shut up.”

There was a chime from the younger’s phone, and Soobin could see his face lit up immediately and understood right away who it might be. “Kai just finished his meeting, he was on his way here.”

The words Taehyun just said a moment ago still lingered. It made him think. Maybe for Taehyun, Kai was like all the fast food he loved, whereas Soobin was just a small plate of _escargots de bourgogne._

Kai was home, someone Taehyun had become very comfortable with, whom he had known very well since their rough university days together in Connecticut years ago, years before Soobin even entered their lives. It was like a dish of nuggets that were fried with anything and with any kind of sauces, _yet,_ still surely to be delicious, even for the first time eating.

And Soobin? Soobin was just a small piece of burgundy snail that must be paid for, and even then if the cook was not good enough it would make those who ate, regret it.

So when Taehyun welcomed Kai’s awaited arrival with a small peck on his lips, Soobin let out a long sigh and whispered to himself, “I can never win this, can’t I, Taehyun-ah?”

Soobin gave up.

“I’ll drive you home.” Yeonjun had offered, but Soobin turned him down without even batting an eye.

Soobin cursed under his breath. _Of course_ his car had to be on its regular check today out of all day. Today when he had to work more hours because he was too reckless not checking one of their CSR reports thoroughly that he needed to redo it again when it was due tomorrow.

He had asked his employees to go home because it was his mistake, not theirs. By the time he finished at 2 in the morning, he just realized he didn’t drive his car and there was no one there to ask for favor. And he was even more doomed when he tried to check his phone to see it was dead and he didn’t bring its charger.

And just like a _very_ terrible sign, he magically met Yeonjun at the elevator — who knew what the hell he was doing this late at the office — and followed him to the empty lobby.

“I’ll just take a taxi,” Soobin said quietly, as expected, even though there wasn't a single taxi waiting for him there. 

And Yeonjun knew, Soobin’s phone had died some hours ago — he had a habit to check out his phone when he was nervous but it only showed a black screen — so there was no way he could call anyone else. 

Yeonjun tried to stop himself from sighing in despair in front of Soobin. So all he did was put on a face as sincere as possible, looking into his eyes and say, “Bin, I’ll drive you home. I don’t care if you don't want to talk to me along the way, it's fine, but let me take you home.”

Soobin just silently looked back at the older. Eyes unfocused like he was calculating meticulously inside his brain. He figured, he didn’t have any other option anyway. And he really needed some sleep soon, very soon. So he nodded.

And here they were, this would be the longest thirty minutes of his life — even longer than the time Soobin had to pick three ice cream flavor out of infinite choices — with Yeonjun driving, Soobin sitting next to him on the passenger seat staring at the window, not wanting to look towards his direction, totally complying with his offer that Soobin didn't have to say anything.

Nothing, not even a single _‘Hyung, how come you don’t have Kim Seokjin’s songs on your iPod?’_ or _‘Your humor is lame. What the hell,’_ or _‘Just keep driving, I’m sleepy,’_ Whatever he used to say or even shout at him whenever Yeonjun drove him like now.

His feelings aside, Yeonjun just wanted to say that he missed their friendship. He missed Soobin telling him what to do, laughing at what he said. He missed the nights the younger was on duty out of town or away out of the country at the hotel alone and he only called him to say, _‘You know, Hyung, if you were here, this would be fun. This hotel room is making me feel hella lonely.’_

When the radio in his car suddenly played Kim Seokjin’s song titled Moon, Yeonjun’s mouth was half open to talk. He used to make fun comments like, _‘Why do you like him that much? He’s not even that handsome,’_ to which Soobin usually replied with a grimace, _‘Shut your mouth, Hyung. Even Kim Seokjin’s toes are still more handsome than you, especially your face.’_

But hey, a no-speaking pact was a no-speaking pact. He promised. Yeonjun thought he was already gone, how he just wanted Soobin to join in his car, share oxygen with him in this narrow room for the next thirty minutes, he was already thankful. So he decided to remain silent and carry out his duties as a driver. 

Until he turned for a moment to the rearview mirror on the right and saw the tears rolling down Soobin’s cheeks. _Is he crying?_ There was no sobbing sound, his body didn't move, only tears were pouring down.

Yeonjun was hesitant at first. But he couldn’t help to ask, “Soobin-ah, are you okay?”

Soobin quickly used his hand to wipe his cheeks. “Nothing.” His voice sounded flat.

Yeonjun swallowed hard. He was worried but he didn’t want to set on the wrong foot. So he managed to pass five minutes without saying anything, just staring straight towards the road ahead, and it was easier because he managed to never run any red. However, one glance back to the right, he felt like he was stabbed in his chest multiple times to see Soobin still crying. His cheeks were still wet.

On the last junction when Yeonjun had turned left towards Soobin’s apartment building, he finally let out a faint voice, “What’s wrong with us, Hyung?”

Yeonjun gripped his steering wheel a little bit too hard, making his knuckles turn white. He kept silent, because the truth was he didn’t know what to answer. He wasn’t sure what to answer. _What’s wrong with them?_

So instead of saying anything, Yeonjun did what he always knew. He opened his seat belt and hugged Soobin as tightly as possible just like the old time when the younger needed some consolation after a _shitty_ day. He was ready to accept any consequences of his reckless courage, including punches, slaps, wriggles, even a shout for help from the security who already stood readily in front of the building. But maybe _God_ was on his side tonight, because Soobin just stayed still. Then he cried and sobbed even more, and all Yeonjun could do was caressing his back to calm him down.

Here was a little something that Soobin just learned this morning as he woke up: the effect of waking up after falling asleep crying was as bad as a hangover of four vodkas. Funny how too much crying or too much alcohol made you feel like every single sense you had was heightened somehow. Starting from his sense of smell, which was getting sharper, even the smell of Yeonjun’s perfume still lingered on his skin.

He played Niki’s song playlists on shuffle, volume up as loud as possible so that it could beat the sound of pouring rain outside shooting the window glass that rumbled almost apocalyptic. He ran the water, filling the bathtub with half hot water, pouring bubble bath and bath salt, with every movement seemed to be in tune with the sound of Niki’s voice, singing Around. 

Life was _shit_ and Soobin was trying to create his own artificial haven here. There was a slight heart-warming feeling when he finally buried himself in the bathtub, closed his eyes enjoying the bath salt which started to melt and fill his pores. It was enough, only the sky was crying, the earth didn’t need his addition.

Last night Yeonjun hugged him until his tears subsided, made sure he was okay, and walked him into his apartment in silence.

Niki’s voice was interrupted by an iMessage notification from Yeonjun. _Long live_.

Soobin read it from the lockscreen. It says, _‘I already filed your day off to the HRD. Get some rest.’_ He was about to lean back to the bath up when another message arrived. _‘Can I say something?’_ Soobin didn’t reply, but he stared at his phone screen, waiting. Then it came, _‘For all the things I’ve done that hurt you, I'm sorry.’_

A second after Soobin felt the heat on his eyes from reading the message, he put his phone down beside the tub and sank his head. He still could hear Niki’s voice singing from under the water, gurgled. _‘But even though this ain’t pretty and simple like a bed of roses, at least I know my hope is that you stick around until the end, 'cause you’re my best friend.’_ Maybe, the sky needed a company to cry together today.

“Beomgyu, hypothetically speaking.”

The victim of Soobin’s sudden call groaned, his voice groggy with sleep. “Hyung, it’s like 3 fucking am here, I don’t wanna hear any hypotheses about your project proposal. I know it’s still work hour there in Korea, but not for me.”

“Hypothetically speaking,” Soobin ignored the younger’s complaint, “A has a best friend B. B is a really _really_ sweet best friend, but they both made some unforgettable mistakes before. And B already apologized to A but A was avoiding B instead because he was conflicted before, but A actually already forgave B–”

Beomgyu cut him, starting to lose his patience. “Can you go faster to the point now? I really am sleepy, Hyung, I have work tomorrow. I’m a corporate’s slave too.” 

“As I said, A already forgave B but after A avoiding B for too long A doesn’t know how to approach B again, but A misses B so much.” Soobin stopped abruptly as his voice became slower towards the end, like he just had some sudden realization.

Soobin could hear a light scoff from the other end. “You know Yeonjun-Hyung would be happy whatever you do to approach him, right?”

“But what if Yeonjun-Hyung was actually mad – wait, this isn’t about me and him! This is a hypothetical scenario.”

“ _As I said,_ your Yeonjun-Hyung would appreciate everything. Don’t think about it too much. Just talk to him like a normal person.” Beomgyu said before he ended the call.

If you were living an unrequited love like Yeonjun was, you would be doing what he was doing right now; trying to assign meaning to everything even if it was the bare minimum. 

Who said falling in love only made people stupid? Falling in love actually could also make people more creative. At least creative looking for reasons why they still wanted to love that person even though it was so obvious that it was just one-sided. Imaginative in whatever that person did to justify this stupid feeling. 

“Yeonjun-Hyung, the bimbimbap place, the one you used to buy from, is it still open?” 

And that was what Yeonjun did right now when suddenly Soobin came to his office after managing to never set foot in the finance department for three months. It was kind of magic to begin with. Yeonjun always closed his eyes whenever he saw Soobin trying to assign his job to anyone else that specifically needed one or two participation from the finance department with a cup of coffee in his hand as a bargaining so he didn’t need to go where Yeonjun usually spent his 8 hours at.

So when he saw Choi Soobin, peeking his head in between the tinted glass door of his office, Yeonjun felt like he just won a 6/45 lottery.

The monthly meeting was finally over. The only fun thing about a company meeting was when it ended. Everyone was ecstatic. And Taehyun. Soobin could see the light on Taehyun’s face when he got out of the room and said, “Can you please ask Kai what he wants for lunch when you get back to your office, Hyung?”

Soobin scoffed. “Can’t you just text him yourself?” He said curtly, but it wasn’t jealousy. At least not anymore.

“You’re his boss. You know how busy he is. He won’t check his phone.”

“Should I say sorry?” He smiled sheepishly.

“Nah, we’re just doing our job.” Taehyun waved his hand before going back to his office. So did Soobin.

And it went like this. 

Every day for the last seven months after the night Soobin decided to let go of his feelings, he had been following this routine. Meeting Taehyun sometimes in the office during meetings, greeting him with a smile. It hurt at first, but the ugly feelings dissipated as he witnessed Taehyun was glowing. Happiness sure looked good on him. And Soobin wanted that to last forever.

He started accepting Yeonjun’s offer to have breakfast together with bibimbap sitting in his car once in a while. Then he didn’t take notes when they started doing it every day, repeating their little ritual when they were still the closest friend in the whole universe, talking about anything and everything. Then he found out, talking about Taehyun and Kai didn’t hurt anymore. Though they didn’t do it often, because Yeonjun would pout and whine, _“Can we please talk about me here?”_ So they did. And about Soobin too. About them.

Some days they laughed and some other days Soobin just sat there, staring at the coffee cup, and Yeonjun would be telling him stories instead. He would end up with the older walking him out of the car to the elevator, and he usually asked him in a sweet soft voice, _“Are you okay?”_ before they parted ways to their own department floor. Soobin usually nodded with a reassurance smile, because he _was_ okay. However when it was some kind of shit day, he would shake his head and Yeonjun would pull him into his warm embrace.

This felt great.

“Soobin-ah, finish the pizza. There are only two more slices left,” Yeonjun said as he picked up a can of Coke at the coffee table.

Soobin stroked his stomach while laying down on the couch. “I’m so full, Hyung.”

“Then I’ll put it in the fridge and clean the rest.” He closed the pizza box.

Soobin got up from the couch. “Let me help.” 

“You take the Coke cans.” said Yeonjun while walking to the kitchen. 

Soobin bent down to pick up the scattered cans all over the table and floor, then hugged them on his chest. Yeonjun was walking backwards after closing the fridge door when Soobin almost reached the trash can. 

“Hyung, watch out!” He exclaimed, but it was too late. 

Yeonjun’s back hit the pile of cans he was hugging, and now the remaining Coke were spilling onto Soobin’s shirt.

“Ah, Soobin, sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you,” he said apologetically.

Yeonjun took the cans from his hug one by one and threw them into the trash beside him, then frantically reaching for tissues on the kitchen island.

“It’s okay, Hyung.” Soobin tried to calm him down, but the older was too busy to wipe his shirt.

Looking down at him, Soobin’s breath hitched. He could feel a tingling spark on his chest when his heart jumped and his body felt like floating in the air as he felt Yeonjun’s left hand touching his chest and his right hand trying to clean the remaining brown soda stain stuck to his shirt.

Soobin swallowed hard when he realized why he started feeling nervous and never dared to get too close to the older recently. Yeonjun was too dangerous at this close.

For five seconds, Soobin just stood there stiffly, his arms neatly at his sides, while Yeonjun was only three inches in front of him, three inches too far yet too close. The older’s hands still on his chest, busy wiping the stain. Until the sixth second when his left hand lifted as if it was possessed by something and caught the older’s right hand that was holding a tissue, Yeonjun stopped his movement and raised his head to look at him.

Soobin almost forgot to take a breath when he looked at those brown eyes which were now, for him, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And his lips, his usually pouty triangle lips were half-opened. Yeonjun’s gaze stared at him in confusion. All Soobin knew at this moment was that every single organ of his body; his head, his eyes, his lips, and all his nerves were telling him to do one thing: _kiss Yeonjun’s lips._

And so he did.

The awkwardness between him and Yeonjun this morning, after what happened between them last night, was the same as two people who met for the first time, when the word _‘Hey’_ was usually followed by trite comments about the weather or traffic jams in Seoul, or about news that was monopolizing television content.

Yeonjun had stayed over in his apartment last night because there was a storm and he didn’t have the heart to let the older drive in that horrendous weather.

So when he saw the older the first time in the morning coming out of the bathroom all ready, he had a choice between saying, _‘The wind is really strong outside right now, I think it’s going to rain again,’_ or _‘Monday morning always sucks’ or ‘Did you watch the coverage of BTS last night?’_ or should he kiss Yeonjun’s cheek now?

Damn, it would be easier if someone wanted to write a script for him and he would just give up to think and just use whatever was written on it.

“Um, sorry, it's a bit long.” Soobin was too slow, Yeonjun beat him to it.

He was smiling. Soobin could tell from his body language and the pull of his lips that this was just as awkward and strange for him. 

“It’s okay, Hyung. Want to go now?” 

Yeonjun nodded while taking his car key from the coffee table. “I’ll get my car, you can wait at the lobby.”

“Let’s just walk together to the parking lot.” 

They were at some seafood restaurant in Yeouido not far from Soobin’s apartment. A sudden getaway after Soobin spurred mindlessly that he craved for shrimps and Yeonjun took it a little bit too seriously. 

Soobin looked at the pink haired guy in front of him. He couldn’t keep track of how many times Yeonjun had dyed his hair in different colors within the past year. However, he still had the same habit of inhaling multiple spoonfuls of rice into his mouth. His cheeks were stuffed, puffy like a chipmunk saving the meal for later. Soobin grinned, feeling giddy. “You know, Hyung? You’re actually really adorable,” said Soobin, eyes turned into crescent.

Yeonjun had stopped his chewing. He gripped the spoon harder than before, anticipating the sentence that would come next from the younger’s lips. Just like how he usually did. But it was silent. There were no follow up words after. Soobin had continued his eating in front of him. And when Yeonjun finally braved himself to put his spoon on the table and look up at him, Soobin had smiled, beautifully with his dimples popping in its full glory.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Blue haired Yeonjun was magical but I just need to appreciate pink haired Yeonjun 💙💖
> 
> Also thank you for reading it, kudos are highly appreciated, and please let me know about what you think about this in the comment ❤️


End file.
